


My first real love

by Edge_sama



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Deckerstar - Freeform, Digital Art, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Happy Sex, NSFW Art, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, happy sex after the angst of season 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-02-29 20:28:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18785605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Edge_sama/pseuds/Edge_sama
Summary: Prompt: "slow and soft Deckerstar sex"





	My first real love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wollfgang](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wollfgang/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> I loved the anon's prompt that wollfgang got so this is for both wollfgang and anon! Hope you like it!


End file.
